


God Bless the Broken Road

by thesimmosa



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesimmosa/pseuds/thesimmosa
Summary: Possible endgame theory kind of (after tonights ep 1/28/21 THIS DID NOT AGE WELL)
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Kudos: 7





	God Bless the Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> For best effects play god bless the broken road by rascal flatts (also covid is not thing in this story) enjoy :)

It had been 8 months without Amy, and well Jonah was not enjoying it he missed her every second of everyday. He looked through old pictures and texts and tried not to cry. The worst part was he felt basically alone, he knew Dina still had contact with Amy so did Cheyenne, Glenn well he wasn't sure if he did, and well Mateos dating her brother so besides Garrett he was alone. He'd talk to Garrett about her sometimes but he knew Garrett couldn't truly fix it. He finally lost it. Fuck it I'm going to California. He booked a flight and left, he still had Amy's address from when he help pick out the apartment. He left a note for Garrett and hopped in an uber. 

He landed and got in an Uber when there was about three minutes till he got to her apartment he texted her the link to "God Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts so that way right when he knocked the song should be over. 

Weird Amy thought text from Jonah, she clicked the link and began to listen to the song. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jonah? Without thinking she hugged him and he hugged her back. I missed you he said, so much it hurt she responded. So uh um do you wanna come in she asks shyly,I would love to he responds. So you out here for any reason or just me. Just you he responds starring at the ground. Then Amy had a breakdown. 

Jonah I missed you so much I kept looking at old pictures and texts and that stupid video camara you had from black friday and when we got locked in. I realized how all my days feel the same again and I need you to make them different. And that day in the stock room when you compared you're self to Adam my hurt broke because you're not him you never were. You're smart and you care and you're funny and you've been there for everything. You've helped me through so much and I gave that up because I was scared. 

At this point she was covered in her own tears and and I want to marry you I always did I was just scared, scared that things would change and things did change but not in a good way. There was a pause. 

Jonah grabbed Amy's hand, Amy Sosa I love you and I need you and I missed you and I will marry you. One second I'll be right back he says. He goes to his suitcase and pulls out a ring. He walks back over to Amy, this is the ring i had picked out for you before well everything and I've kept it with me ever since just in case you came back. 

Oh my God Jonah he sees the pure joy in her eyes. I love you, I love you too they melt into a kiss. 

Crap I have to pick Parker up from preschool do you wanna come or do you wanna stay here. He can tell in her eyes that he really wants him to come. I'll come he smiles. When they were in the car Jonah gets a call from Glenn. Jonah were are you you're shift started in hour ago? Well uh um I I put him on facetime amy whispers. Amy Glenn screams as the phone swicthed to facetime. So uh you can't tell anyone this but we're kinda sorta getting married. Uh they kinda just all heard you. Shit Amy almost drove off the road we'll call you back. 

Well telling the store was easier then I thought it would be granted we haven't gotten through are questions yet. Damn this is gonna be our thrid time being questioned on our relationship. Once they picked up parker Amy had Emma wacth him so that way they could A go out and B answer all the questions that we're going to strom them. 

When they sat down at a tapas place similar to Barrel and Sage back in Saint Louis and answered all the questions that they knew the answers to.

As they arrived home and settled into Amy's bed life felt whole again. They decided to fly back to Saint Louis and get Jonahs stuff and just getting married in the store it felt like the obiouis choice that is where they met after all. 

I AM GOING TO WRITE A WEDDING JUST AS A SPERATE STORY


End file.
